epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Macho Rap Battles of Wachow (GLaDOS VS Jigsaw)
Yeah yeah, I said I was done, well, what can I say, I'm not patient, besides, I loved this battle so much, I couldn't let it wait, but enough about me, how about y-oh yeah, anywho, in today's battle, we have the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, GLaDOS, vs The Evil Genius serial killer Jigsaw, to see who is better at testing people with traps, without further ado, lets get to the battle. Also, I'd like to thanks Patts for his amazing verses as Jigsaw, great working with you again man :D Battle MACHO RAP BATTLES OF WACHOW GLADOS VS JIGSAW BEGIN GLaDOS vs Jigsaw GLaDOS verse 1 I'm so GLaD you're here with me, cause now I can treat you like I treat all my guest, Can you survive my experiments?Cause you won't get Cake by the end of this test. You're not seeing life to the fullest, I'm made of metal and but you're the one who'll end up screwed, I'm artificial intelligence, you're not a genius, I've seen harder puzzles from a Rubix Cube. Imma Dealer like at Poker-night, I'll deal you some rhymes that will bring you fright, Good people are not known to beat me, You are not a good person, you know that right? And I'm not lying with a word I've said, you're a Ratt of a Man, but I'm still having fun, You're whole life is a mathematical error, your time is done, with no Companions. Jigsaw verse 1 Hello GLaDOS, I’d like to play a game. Let’s see if you’ll survive- Against this mastermind, I’m a true killer, leaving no body alive. I don’t get blood on my hands, the victims kill themselves for me; I’ve seen your attempts at extinction, let’s just say, they bore me. There’s no need to worry about attacking again, there won’t be time, When I set up your death trap; you’ll be another angel in the sky. Prepare for a little wakeup shock when I squash this vegetable, Leave you as a empty shell; even Hoffman knows you’re forgettable! GLaDOS verse 2 Chell out please, there's no real reason for anybody to shout, You give your victims impossible challenges, yet you're a "Mastermind" what's that about? I know everything that there is needing to know, I'm Still Alive, you were taken down, Atlas I get to finally face someone worthy, but in this case, P-Body is less of a clown. You're a bigger Moron than Wheatley for thinking that beating me would be easy, Might've lost my game, but I have a friend, also, none of you traps can appease me. People play my game for strategic fun, you're only watched for Blood and Gore. And after this battles done, lets just say you won't be living anymore. Jigsaw verse 2 I fear I have not much time left; my brain can’t handle my intelligence; I’ll leave you hanging there, no one will notice with your relevance. Unfortunately, there’s only so much a man like me is able to accomplish; I’ll end my final moments in this sinful world with my loving accomplice. Amanda Step into the Classroom, you’ll be experiencing pain like never before, There’s no escaping our death maze, every turn has a trap for sure. Make you pay for your sins, I’m sure you wouldn’t last my tests, Slice you open and let you bleed out while I set out to eliminate the rest. WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE MACHO RAP BATTLES OF *A Saw is heard* WACHOW Who won? GLaDOS Jigsaw Category:Blog posts